Rogowski type current sensors are used to measure current on power cables for underground applications. Managing a way to attach these sensors in the field and keeping the cable highly concentric in the holder can be challenging. The existing designs are burdensome for attachment by field personnel and usually require other components, such as tie wraps, for mechanical attachment and which makes it difficult to hold in a correct orientation on the power cable.